otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Credendum
Cathedral Narthex - :The Narthex of the cathedral has a very welcoming feel, decorated in warm, autumn shades with an high ceiling and tall windows that let in a good deal of light. The thick, dark red carpeting bears the pattern of a sunburst, the golden rays reaching out to the edges of the room, and the walls are painted a burnt orange which gives the room a soft glow by both sunlight and candlelight. A pair of double arched doors stained a rich cherry color are each carved in a pattern that matches that on the floor, and large oil lamps are set to either side to light the way into the Nave beyond. :The Narthex serves as a foyer for the church proper, a place to meet and welcome neighbors and clergy before services begin. As such, solid biinwood benches are set against the walls, giving people a place to sit and wait or to socialize. Lamps are evenly spaced along the walls, hanging from wrought iron hooks, and at both ends of the room, deep niches are set where banks of candles are lit, not only serving to illuminate the room but filling it with the gentle scent of flowers and cinnamon. ---- Ailith is, it would seem, on duty at the moment. The Canoness stands in her violet cloak and ordinator's armors at the doors to the cathedral, as a guard might. Griedan walks into the temple Narthex with his hands clasped behind him. As armored as usual, he also doesn't appear to be carrying a weapon. "g'd af'ernoon, Canoness." He greets the woman in the doorway. Ailith nods. "Good afternoon," she replies solemnly. "Th' day treats yeh well, I 'ope?" he asks. "I... ehh... d' yeh 'ave time t' speak mere er are yeh buseh?" Ailith nods again. "I have time," she agrees. "What would you speak on?" Griedan blinks several times at Ailith. "'Bout what we've been d'scussin' fer th' las' two days, Canoness. I still wish t' b'come an ord'na'or." "You have said you are a mason," says Ailith calmly. "If someone came to you and asked to be recognized as a mason, would doing so every day convince you that he was one? You would test his understanding of the craft. This is no different." "Actualleh, w' 'ave an 'prentiship an' all, but I un'erstan' what yeh mean." Griedan answers. "Yeh 'ave na tes'ed me at all, Canoness. I asked yeh t' join an' all yeh 'ave wishe dt' d' is discuss meh views an' such in vereh narruh terms, s' I come back an' wait fer yeh t' make yer d'cision." "This is not masonry," says Ailith blandly. "A great deal of what you will do will involve talking to others, and making good use of the Light's gifts to you. Of course I wish to know what you will say, and do." "O'course, and I expect n' less, canoness." Griedan replies, inclining his head. "ASk what yeh will an' I will answer as bes' I may." Ailith shakes her head. "I think I wish to hear you speak, as you would speak to a congregation," she says. "Come into the cathedral, and speak." ---- Cathedral Nave - :In contrast with the Narthex, there is a hushed and reverent feel to the Nave that inspires silence and awe. The floor is a beautiful marble tile patterned in white and blue checkerboard radiating outward from the 24 karat gold wildcat inlay at the center of the room. This symbol of House Kahar sits directly beneath the massive dome which rises nearly three hundred feet overhead, culminating in a breathtaking stained-glass mosaic of the sun comprised of thousands of pieces of crystal in every imaginable shade of orange and yellow. From this incredible work of art radiate the rays of the sun, laminated in gold and serving to not only complete the overall skyscape overhead but which also support and divide the dome into eight individual murals depicting the great Kahars throughout history, each basking in the glory of the light from above. :Those same eight ribs widen and divide as they come down from the dome to frame the white marble archways that lead to the Narthex to the rear of the room and to the Sanctuary bearing the altar to the front. Along the sides they frame six small chapels each holding exquisitely carved statues honoring the ancestral heroes of the realm - the founders of each of the six great houses, each facing inward towards the mighty feline as if paying homage. Curved oaken pews radiate into the back half of the room from the open circle beneath the dome and large gold sconces are set in the wall, each holding half a dozen candles to illuminate the room. To keep the smoke from marring the pristine walls, behind each sconce is a sculpture of beaten metals, gold and bronze and copper, like flames dancing upward towards the sky. ---- "On th' spur o' th' momen'... okay." Griedan says, striding up to the front of the room, his large form cutting a commanding figure. Turning about he faces Ailith and closes his eyes a moment in silent prayer. Ailith nods. "Speak your beliefs," she says. "In the house of Light. I will listen." "Th' Light, look all 'bout yeh, e'en at night and yeh will see it. It is in th' skies, in th' vereh air yeh breath." GRiedan pronounces loudly. His presence fills the cathedral it might seem, his faith a physical thing, almost. "'S in each an' e'ereh 'un o' yeh. It is th' source o' all th' good thin's, all th' love an' compassion what that yeh pour forth on a daileh basis." he pronounces loudly and pauses for dramatic effect. "But what I ask yeh, o' 's antithesis, aye? What o' th' Shaduh. Th' wicked thin' that pervades, skulkin' in th' shaduhs o' e'en our own minds, but 's our faith in th' Light that drives it back, 'elps us t' r'sist 's 'fects, 's lure t' d' ill. But what yeh might ask, 'bout those what it 'as chosen? An' I say this t' yeh, b'cause th' shaduh chose them, it doesna mean what that they chose th' shaduh. 'Twas not ana mere a thin' o' their choosin' than 'twas mine t' b' chosen beh th' light. An I ask yeh t' think on this, meh friends, who but those what are touched need th' Light in their lives mere? Vigilance, aye, but dunna r'peat th' sins o' th' past. Show them th' Light, fer e'en th' shaduh inside th' soul quails an' runs. It canna stan' 'gainst th' Light. Hold fas'. Hold eachother up, an' b' a beacon o Light t' those 'bout yeh." Ailith just listens, passive it may be, but attentive. Very attentive, in the way judges often are. If nothing else, Griedan is energetic once he gets on a roll rather than standing in place and droning. He makes gestures with his arms and apparently really gets into the subject of his discussion. "S' 'What can I d'?' yeh are askin' yerselves. R'mem'er yer prayers, show yer compassion fer those whom yeh pass e'erehday. Love yer neighbor as a brother, aye. Th' Light willna fersake yeh, e'en in th' darkes' pit o th' world 'tis there, s' b' well, know well... an' carreh these words 'ome with yeh in yer 'eart." Coming to a stop right where he stands, the sunkissed man, whos worked up a sweat, closes his eyes and once again falls into prayer. Ailith nods a bit. "You will certainly need to work on your public speaking," she says. Griedan removes a gauntlet and uses his hand to wipe the sweat from his brow. He says nothing to Ailith, merely nods his head at her and waits for further words in silence. "...As well, it is wiser not to speak on the Shadow itself," Ailith replies. "An ordinator's words carry great weight, and are tied to people's faith. The church focused too much on the Shadow, and not enough on the Light, and lost its way." "With all d' r'spect Canoness, I dis'gree. I b'lieve that it does good fer people t' b' r'minded o' what th' Shaduh is an' 'ow it man'fests. I think what that they need t' b' r'minded o' th' fact what that 's wicked an' evil." Griedan says, sliding his gauntlet back on as he's nothing better to do with it at the moment. "They know what is wicked and evil," says Ailith simply. "They feel it just as you do, when Shadow encroaches on their lives, and it teaches them fear. This is not the old Church. We will not harp upon the evils of Shadow, but remind them of the beauty and glory of Light." Griedan inclines his head low. "As yeh say, canoness, though I think it a disservice t' people t' ignore warnin' them o' th' Shaduh's trappin's. Ignorin' it is jus' as bad as focusin' on it. w' canna always b' there t' protec' them from shaduh, s' ifn they know 'ow t' pr'tect themselves from 's corruption, then 's influence is less." He shakes his head and takes his hands behind his back. "I will folluh yer lead on this canoness, but yeh wished t' know 'ow I truleh felt an' there it is." Ailith shakes her head. "You are warned. You are the soldier of Light. When you *see* Shadow's workings for yourself, in the city you are posted in, *then* you speak to the people. *Then* you point at the Shadow and lead them against it. But you are speaking, every week, to people who do not need to fear every tree's shade and every flower's shadow, because *you* are there. Teach them of the *Light*." Griedan bows towards Ailith. "I see yer reasonin', an' fer that it makes sense." he says. "I cer'ainleh dun wan' t' frigh'en people. I b'lieve our 'pinions on that will 'ave t' differ, but I trus' in yer judgement, an' will d' as yeh say an' r'frain from speakin' o th' shaduh." Ailith nods. "We will teach *you* of Shadow," she says calmly. "And all the ways we know to fight it, so that you will recognize it if it is near you, and you will know how best to destroy it. But you do not preach this. It is not a matter for sermons. This," and she gestures to the cathedral around them," is an exaltation of the Light's grace and beauty. Not the Ordinators." Looking around the cathedral, Griedan takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I un'erstan' canoness. Aye. I willna speak o' such thin's in a temple 'gain." He clears his throat and lowers his gaze to Ailith again. "From whom or where am I t' go t' learn these thin's?" he asks. "You *are* learning," Ailith points out. "Here, and now, you are being instructed. When I judge you ready, if you still hold interest in the work, you will be assigned chapels to oversee." "What then would yeh 'ave me do?" Griedan asks, peering at Ailith with mild surprise. "An' aye, I will still b' in'eres'ed in th' work, 'ave n' doubts 'bout that." "I would have you understand what it is to speak for something beyond your own views," says Ailith calmly. "I am the Canoness of this new faith. When I speak for the Ordinators, the views are not necessarily my own. I am a Scourge. I was raised and trained to fight the Shadow. I am not a speaker by nature; it is a skill I must learn and master, as you must. And when I speak as an Ordinator, I do *not* speak as a Scourge. Do you understand me?" "Aye, I un'erstand. MEh own views an' 'pinions mus' come secondareh t' that which th' th new church wishes t' teach. 'S bigger an' mere 'portant than I am." Griedan says. "I wasna a scourge, but I was fer some time Ladeh Celeste's disciple in 'er shrine. eh, I guess 's no compar'son, realleh then 'gain, but I s'pose I 'ave maneh o' th' same skills." "The Viscountess represents an utter rejection of all that a Scourge is or was ever meant to be," says Ailith flatly. "But she will make a fair addition to the Cult, in that she focuses on the Light rather than on Shadow." "I'm not s' sure o' that. I dunna think what that sh' completeleh r'jects it. Sh' still kept th' armor sh' wore an' though sh' doesna speak of'en o' bein' a scourge. Nor 'as she fergotten th' instincts. I wouldna wan' t' be th' shaduh beast what tangles with 'er." Griedan says. Ailith shakes her head. "She is too merciful. If it is not biting her, at that moment, she will spare it." Griedan laughs at that, unable to help himself. "Aye, well... I'd 'ave t' 'gree with that 'un. Although... I know what that sh' 'as gone out t' th' Wildlands t' 'unt fer 'em." "She remains conflicted in her purpose," says Ailith calmly. "But she will understand in time, I think, that it is not the Scourge that is evil, but what the Church became in its fall. We are not here to discuss her, however, but yourself." Griedan reaches a hand behind him and rubs at the leathery skin on his neck. "Eh, well, what d' yeh wan' t' know?" he asks. "I'm realleh not that interestin' a person, aye." Ailith shakes her head, sighing a bit. "I wish to see you speak as you would speak to the people of Fastheld from a chapel's altar. I wish to see your skills in combatting Shadow, in identifying threats." "WEll, I showed yeh a bit earlier 'ow well I speak. I guess meh accent might make it a bit 'ard, but 's a Southwatch thin', I guess." Griedan says with a shrug. "'Ow d' yeh pr'pose seein' 'ow I inden'fy an' combat shaduh?" he asks. "How well do you fight?" asks Ailith calmly. "I fought in th' war t' pr'tect Crown's R'fuge. I faced Eliare 'imself an' not onleh lived through it, but managed to nullify a num'er o' spells cast meh way an' towards others." Griedan answers. "I can fight fairleh well. I'm be'er than mos' o' th' other Torchbearers. Prob'leh on par with Lucius Nepos er Lord Varal, if not close." "Indeed," says Ailith, a bit blandly. "You will not object, then, to continuing to keep yourself at combat readiness. The people need not fear Shadow because *you* are there. The burden is therefore upon yourself, to be ready for it." "I train almost daily with the gurads at Wedgecres' Keep." Griedan tells Ailith. "B'sides, I enjoy th' exercize, so no, I 'ave n' problem with keepin' mehself readeh t' fight ifn it needs t' be." "I would like to hear you speak again, as you would from the altar," says Ailith. "Giving due consideration to matters discussed. But that can wait until tomorrow, which would give you more time to consider and prepare." "Very well, I will prepare and speak again tomorrow." Griedan tells Ailith, bowing to her. "I will retire until then and take my leave. Thank you Canoness. May the Light shine upon your path." Category:Logs